1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pet exercise wheel assembly having a light-emitting device. In the pet exercise wheel assembly, an exercise wheel is combined with a light-emitting device, so that when a pet runs in the exercise wheel, the rotation of the exercise wheel synchronously drives the light-emitting device to blink, thereby adding operation of the exercise wheel with visual pleasure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasingly growing tendency of raising pets, the market has more and more demands on pet cages for inhabitation of their treasured pets. Particularly, the rearers of those highly active, small pets such as hamsters and cavies are usually willing to acquire some exercise accessories, like stairs, treadmills, spring boards, and exercise wheels, for the pets to use and exercise thereby.